


Шесть ангелов и тролль (Six Angels and a Troll)

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Flash Fic, Humor, M/M, Silly, Trolling, Twitter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: У #ангелыюры Очень Серьезный Разговор...





	1. Версия 1: сообщения из твиттера

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Six Angels and a Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642683) by [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly). 

> Переведено на Фандомную битву для fandom Kumys 2019

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGijVRJMO3I)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Версия 2: текстовая

**Обмен сообщениями в твиттере между #ангелыюры**

**xxyurisfanxx:** все видели видосик @yuri_plisetsky с новым прокатом??? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGijVRJMO3I

**mrs_plisetsky:** @xxyurisfanxx: ОМГ КАКОЙ КРАСАВЧИК МОЙ МУЖЕНЕК @yuri_plisetsky <3 <3 <3

**icetigerofmyheart:** @xxyurisfanxx @mrs_plisetsky аввв он #самосовершенство #русскаяфея #прекрасныйледянойтигр

**yuridarling:** @xxyurisfanxx миииииииииииииилллллааааааааааааааааааааашшшшшшшшшкккккккккаааааааааааааааааа!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**plis_lets_kiss:** @xxyurisfanxx рпдырлавла мое <3 щас взорвется @yuri_plisetsky #такойгорячий

**plisetskitty:** @plis_lets_kiss фууу ему ж 15 или типа того

**plis_lets_kiss:** @plisetskitty 17!!!

**icetigerofmyheart:** @plisetskitty нет @yuri_plisetsky #семнадцать #ужевзрослый

**mrs_plisetsky:** @plisetskitty СЕМНАДЦАТЬ И В МАРТЕ БУДЕТ 18

**yuris_lil_devil:** @xxyurisfanxx @mrs_plisetsky эй вы видели эту фотку @yuri_plisetsky ??? [ссылка на imgur: на фотографии Юрий Плисецкий и Отабек Алтын идут бок о бок, их руки почти соприкасаются]

**mrs_plisetsky:** @yuris_lil_devil ОМГ ГДЕ ТАКОЕ ДАЮТ?????

**xxyurisfanxx:** @yuris_lil_devil вау воу новая инфа по теории #фея+герой??? #поподробнеепжлста #шок #сенсация #ангелывсесюда

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil лол похоже на #фейк #отаюранет

**yurisdarling:** @plisetskitty хххххааааааммммммммммллллллллллооооооооооооооооооо

**icetigerofmyheart:** ага @plisetskitty сам ты #фейк #юрафорева #фея+герой

**plis_lets_kiss:** @plisetskitty хочеш #целоватьего норм но #хамить не надо

**plisetskitty:** @plis_lets_kiss фууу нет #гадость а еще #этофейк

**xxyurisfanxx:** не будь хейтером @plisetskitty по мне выглядит #реально. @yuri_plisetsky подтверди фото @yuris_lil_devil настоящее??? да/нет???

**yuris_lil_devil:** @plisetskitty не думаешь, что они хорошо бы смотрелись вместе??? #фея+герой

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil лол нет

**yuris_lil_devil:** @plisetskitty только потому, что у @otabek_altin нет столько же #золотыемедали ты думаешь он недостаточно хорош??? : (

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil лол нет

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil я думаю @otabek_altin слишком хорош для @yuri_plisetsky

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil плюс это фото фейк

**plisetskitty:** @yuris_lil_devil отабек никогда не стал бы с ним встречаться

**xxyurisfanxx:** @plisetskitty это не круто!!!

**mrs_plisetsky:** ОМГ @plisetskitty НУ ТЫ СВИНЬЯ КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ ТАК О МОЕМ МУЖЕНЬКЕ Я ТЯ УРОЮ!!! >: (

**icetigerofmyheart:** @plisetskitty о боже еще один #хейтер #фея+герой косит под #ангелыюры #заткнись #досвидос

**yurisdarling:** @plisetskitty дддооооооооооосссссссссввввввиииииииииидддддддддоооооооооссссссссс

**plis_lets_kiss:** фддыаолволоыа не могу поверить что такие #хейтеры как @plisetskitty считают нормальным приходить и троллить нас #фея+герой #навсегда

**yuris_lil_devil:** @plisetskitty если та фотка тебя не убедила, как насчет этой??? [ссылка на imgur: на фотографии Юрий Плисецкий и Отабек Алтын стоят близко друг к другу. Голова Юрия лежит на плече Отабека, они держатся за руки]

**yuri_plisetsky:** @xxyurisfanxx @yuris_lil_devil по мне это подлинник #отличнаяфотка

**xxyurisfanxx:**@yuri_plisetsky ААААААААААААААААААА ОМГГГГГГГ #фея+герой #ангелывсесюда

**mrs_plisetsky:** @yuri_plisetsky ОМГ ОМГ ОМГ ОМГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГГ

**yurisdarling:** @yuri_plisetsky авввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввввв

**plis_lets_kiss:** @yuri_plisetsky вавыраоораораовыраов чтоооооо???? #фея+герой??? #этоточно ???

**icetigerofmyheart:** @yuri_plisetsky #обожемой #омойбохххх #ааааааааааааа #фея+герой

**Приватная беседа @yuri_plisetsky и @otabek_altin**

**otabek_altin:** я смотрю, ты там развлекаешься

**otabek_altin:** их сердечки могут не вынести

**yuri_plisetsky:** лол им полезно

**yuri_plisetsky:** какой смысл иметь кучу крезанутых фанатов, если нельзя потыкать в них палочкой когда скучно?

**yuri_plisetsky:** и ты вообще-то тоже повеселился

**yuri_plisetsky:** разве нет, @yuris_lil_devil, мой маленький чертенок? ;)

**otabek_altin:** ну ладно, если только чуть-чуть, мистер плисецкий

**otabek_altin:** или точнее

**otabek_altin:** plisetskitty ;)


End file.
